1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of liquid crystal displaying, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD), an array substrate of an LCD, and a method for repairing a broken line.
2. Description of Related Art
A TFT-LCD (thin film transistor liquid crystal display) mainly comprises an LCD panel, a timing controller and driving integrated circuits (IC). The LCD panel mainly consists of an array substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate and a liquid crystal material sandwiched therebetween. On the array substrate are formed a plurality of scan lines for supplying scan signals and a plurality of data lines for supplying data signals.
The timing controller is configured to generate a timing control signal necessary for the driving ICs. The driving ICs include a data driving IC and a scan driving IC. The data driving IC is connected to a source of each TFT via a corresponding data line respectively to control an input voltage at the source of the TFT so that a data signal can be inputted; and the scan driving IC is connected to a gate of each TFT via a corresponding scan line respectively to turn on or off the gates of each row of TFTs by controlling a scan voltage of the row of TFTs.
The scan lines and the data lines are formed on the array substrate in an array process. The scan lines are arranged in a horizontal direction on the array substrate, while the data lines are arranged in a vertical direction on the array substrate. The scan lines and the data lines intersect with each other in a displaying region to form a plurality of displaying units, each of which corresponds to one TFT. Through the corresponding TFT, twisting of liquid crystal molecules in a region of the displaying unit can be controlled so as to display an image.
In the practical manufacturing process, breaking of scan lines (including respective connecting lines leading from the scan driving IC) is known as a major defects occurring in a array process. Breaking of scan lines mostly occurs at the back end of the array process, and when a broken scan line is detected through detection, it need to be repaired correspondingly.
For a broken scan line that is found prior to a cell process, it is generally repaired by means of bridging through chemical vapor deposition (CVD) because processing can still be made on the array substrate at this time. However, for a broken scan line that is found after the cell process, it is impossible to repair it by means of bridging through CVD because the array substrate and the CF substrate have been assembled into an cell. On the other hand, a lot of broken scan lines or broken connecting lines may still be found during the light-up inspection after the cell process or even be reported in customers' feedback. The practice currently adopted is to reject such defective products, which represents a considerable waste and leads to a high manufacturing cost.